


Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free

by TheRedR0bin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Lover's Day, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, SasuNaru - Freeform, Smut-ish, happy valentine's day, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedR0bin/pseuds/TheRedR0bin
Summary: ‘I’m in love with you…and…I’m pretty sure you’re in love with me, too. So what’s the problem?’‘If you don’t get it, I can’t help you.'
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sooooooo long ago, and it belonged to a fic whose plot I no longer remember. Lol.  
> So have this smut-ish piece as a gift from me to you~  
> Happy Lover's Day!  
> <3
> 
> (Title is from Troye Sivan's 'Bite'.)

They are on their way back to the Hidden Leaf, following a diplomatic mission in the Hidden Cloud.

_Tedious work_ , in Sasuke's honest opinion—but he can’t help marvel how congenital Naruto seems to be in those settings, oddly enough, rubbing elbows with various major bigwigs and Heads of State.

Sasuke is only there to provide security for Kakashi's young protégé, on the Hokage's orders.

Not that the man needs it.

But it is protocol. So he hangs back, allowing Naruto to do what he does best; captivate anyone he comes in contact with.

Their journey back after that successful mission is a protracted one, made even more vexatious by the slush on the ground. The icy winds slice right through to the bone, making Sasuke question—not for the first time—his acceptance of the invitation to join his friend on this mission.

Gritting his teeth to keep them from chattering, he huddles deeper into his travelling cloak.

Beside him, Naruto prattles on about one thing or another, without the need for Sasuke's input, his hands cradled behind his head as he walks. He does not seem even the slightest bit bothered by the cold and Sasuke envies that.

_He looks happy_ , Sasuke notes out of the corner of his eye. And it seems there is truly no bad weather for Naruto; during the warmer seasons he is all golden skin and aurous hair, full of vivacity, and in the wintertime, he is the embodiment of the sun itself, bringing warmth with him wherever he goes and thawing the frore.

‘You cold?’ Naruto asks suddenly, drawing Sasuke away from his thoughts. His friend watches him, blue eyes piercing in the afternoon light.

'I'm fine,’ Sasuke replies with a shrug of his good shoulder. 'Although I wouldn't mind it if we arrived at the inn soon.’

'Hm,’ Naruto seems to accept his reply, turning back to the road.

Only moments later, Sasuke is enveloped in near-scorching heat— 

Sasuke halts.

His friend flashes him a grin and continues on as if has done nothing.

Except—

Sasuke has Naruto’s travelling cloak draped over his shoulders.

'Dobe,’ Sasuke growls, lengthening his strides to catch up to Naruto. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?’

'You looked cold,’ comes his explanation with another wide grin.

‘I said I'm fine.’ He yanks off the extra cloak and holds it out to Naruto, glaring when the man makes no move to take it.

‘It’s okay, really…’

'Do I look like a pathetic weakling to you?’

Naruto seems to contemplate this, giving Sasuke a sly sideways glance. 'Well…now that you mention it…’

'You littl—'

'Kidding,’ he yells, holding his hands out in surrender. 'It's just…we've still got quite a bit of a walk until we reach our first rest stop…and your teeth were chattering.’

'They were not!’ Sasuke has every right to look as offended as he feels.

‘They were kinda.’ Naruto's grin turns sheepish when Sasuke glowers at him. 'I’m only looking out for you.’

Sasuke clicks his tongue in annoyance. ‘That's _my_ job, idiot. Do you think I can’t bear a little cold weather? In case you forgot, I spent three years in that dank hideout of Orochimaru's.’

A shadow passes over Naruto's expression. ‘As if I could forget that…’ he says with a sad smile on his lips. ‘Also, caring about someone is not calling them weak.’

_Tch._

' _You_ could catch a cold, idiot,’ Sasuke says, for lack of anything else to say to dispel the sudden awkwardness hanging around their ears.

Thankfully it works because it makes Naruto laugh cheerily. 'I don't catch colds!’

‘Dobe—’

Naruto steps forward, takes the cloak from Sasuke to wrap it back around Sasuke's shoulders, securing it at his throat. ‘If you're that worried, you can keep me warm once we're at the inn.’ He winks, stunning Sasuke into silence, and skips off without a second glance back.

Wholly unsure of what he meant, Sasuke follows behind quietly, enveloped in the incalescence of his best friend. His thoughts occupy him as he keeps his eyes trained on the orange-clad ninja ahead of him.

They arrive at the inn just as the sun retreats behind the snowy mountains in the distance. The attendant at the front desk swiftly checks them in and gives them their room key. 

One room.

For them to share.

Because it makes no sense to get two when it's just the two of them…and, really, it would not be the first time they have done so.

But Sasuke cannot place his apprehension this time—his mind is still trying to make sense of Naruto's words earlier.

'Ah, so glad to get away from the cold!’ Naruto exclaims, plopping onto the tatami mats as soon as the door shuts behind them.

Sasuke prefers to be less ebullient about his relief, calmly placing his bag down and hanging up both their cloaks in the closet. ‘No one asked you to give up your cloak.’ He tsks at Naruto with a shake of his head.

The man laughs, sitting up with his legs stretched out in front of him. ‘You felt better after, though. Admit it.’

'I'll admit nothing of the sort.’

'You're such a bastard,’ Naruto jests, smile still on his lips.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke diverts his attention to his bag, tugging it closer to him and rummaging through it for the scroll that has his supplies sealed within.

'So…um…’ Naruto begins, 'Wanna eat first?’

‘...Sure.’

While Naruto sends for their food order, Sasuke steps onto the small private veranda adjoining their room. 

The cold bites at Sasuke's cheeks and nips at his bare toes. He wiggles them a little to help keep the blood circulating, admiring the lamplight glinting off the fallen snow, making it appear like clusters of gold.

Naruto is not gone long, and when he returns, Sasuke is seated by the open door, braving the gelid temperature with only a blanket and a book for protection.

'Are you trying to catch a chill?’ Naruto demands, pursing his lips when Sasuke only briefly glances at him before going back to his book.

'It's not that bad once you get used to it,’ Sasuke mutters, casually turning the page.

'Dude, it's fucking snowing outside!'

'So, you admit that it's cold?'

Clicking his tongue, Naruto stomps his way over to Sasuke, his footsteps making heavy, thudding noises that are only slightly muffled by the tatami. ' _And_ you're letting all the heat out,’ he grumbles, grabbing Sasuke's legs and tugging him inside before sliding the door shut.

‘Oi, Dobe.’ Righting himself, he glowers at his longtime friend.

Sasuke doesn't admit that it does feel much better when the warmth floods the room once again.

'Your feet are freezing,’ Naruto comments, plopping down in front of Sasuke and taking his left foot into his hands, rubbing at it, massaging his toes to get them warm. 'You should have at least worn socks or something.’

'What do you think you're doing?’ Sasuke asks though he does not pull away from Naruto's hands; they’re warm and comforting and making Sasuke's stomach twist into knots. But he is just going to _ignore_ that.

'Warming you up. What does it look like?’

Sasuke says nothing, settling back and allowing Naruto to work his magic on one foot.

Silence betides between them for a while; a concentrated look takes over Naruto's face—brows furrowed, eyes focused, and his tongue caught between his teeth. Sasuke's lips twitch in amusement. He reaches out with his index finger and presses it to the blond man's forehead.

Blue eyes flick over to him, and Naruto's slow grin makes his stomach somersault.

Sasuke clears his throat. 'Where'd you learn that?’ he asks, nodding at Naruto's hands still rubbing along the length of Sasuke's foot. He cannot help but stare, gaze fixated on the contrast of their skin tones; Naruto’s is a stunning golden tan against his own pale complexion.

Naruto shrugs. 'I'm a man of many talents.’

'That so?’

'Yeah, man! You ain't seen nothing yet!’

Naruto's fingers are nimble, pressing into the arch of Sasuke's foot and gently kneading. It feels too good to pull away, despite his discomfiture.

'Then, do divulge, what are these other hidden talents.’

'Hm…’ Naruto pretends to think, his hands stalling on Sasuke's foot momentarily as he does.

'Don’t hurt yourself now,’ Sasuke smirks, wiggling his toes to get the man to continue with his ministrations.

'Shut up, bastard.’ Thumbs press into a point right under the ball of his foot, shooting a spark of electricity through his veins. Sasuke bites back a groan.

'Fuck, that's good. Do it again,’ he utters without thinking, blushing when he realises what that sounded like.

Naruto smirks, and Sasuke’s ears grow hot.

'This?’ he confirms, pushing back into that same spot and this time Sasuke cannot hold back his groan. 'Does it hurt?’

'No,’ says Sasuke, shaking his head.

'Okay.’ Naruto goes back to his task, switching to Sasuke's other foot when he nudges it at the man.

'Other one, now.’

‘You have pretty feet,’ Naruto comments. It is muttered quietly, almost as if he’s talking to himself.

Heat settles in Sasuke’s cheeks. ‘What the hell, dumbass!’

‘What? I’m complimenting you—’

‘Because _that’s_ what every man wants to hear.’

‘Shut up! I’m just being honest.’

‘Whatever.’

Sasuke soon finds himself feeling like his legs might liquefy. 'I'm surprised you're not ticklish down here,’ Naruto observes after a long moment, not taking his eyes off Sasuke's foot.

‘That's because I'm not.’

'You're not ticklish?’ Naruto looks at him in disbelief. 'Everyone's ticklish.’

'Hn. Not me.’

‘... _Really_ …?’ A sneaky grin takes over Naruto's face, ‘Are you sure…’ His fingertips scale Sasuke's foot, feather-light and teasing.

'Don't you dare, Usuratonkachi,’ Sasuke threatens, trying to tug his foot back but Naruto's grip around his ankle is firm. 'I swear you'll be shitting your teeth!’

The man lets out an almost manic cackle, eyes taking on a giddy glint. Sasuke is saved—as is Naruto—from making good on his promise when a knock interrupts them.

Both men pause, turning to blink at the door inquisitively before looking back at each other.

'Answer the door, Dobe,’ Sasuke says when the man does not budge, giving him an encouraging nudge with his foot.

‘...Fiiiiine!’

  
  
  
  


After stuffing themselves full of dinner, it's bath time.

Naruto arrives at the onsen area with a towel wrapped around his narrow hips, while Sasuke is lathering the soap over his body with the help of a washcloth. As he reaches around to do his back, the man approaches him. 'Want some help?’ he asks, not waiting for an answer to pluck the foamy cloth from Sasuke's fingers and proceeds to scrub his back.

'Thanks,’ Sasuke mutters, knowing well enough that any argument from him will only be met with stubbornness and insistence.

Naruto does a thorough job, more so than what Sasuke might have been able to accomplish one-handed.

He scrubs the terry cloth over Sasuke's neck and shoulders, then sliding further down until he reaches his lower back. The fingers of his other hand give him a light massage, pressing firmer into the points of tension in his muscles to loosen them up. Naruto's bare hands on Sasuke's skin causes goose pimples to ripple over his arms and legs; he lets out a quiet sound of contentment when those strong fingers knead into a particularly tough knot between his shoulder blades.

'Dude, you carry so much tension here,’ Naruto comments, dropping the washcloth and bringing his other hand to Sasuke's back.

'You don't have to do that,’ Sasuke tells him. He wonders what has gotten into Naruto. He is more tactile than usual. 

'I don't mind.’ Naruto's hands are deft, surprisingly enough; he has no difficulty locating the tight spots across Sasuke's back and kneads them with purpose. Before long he has Sasuke nearly melting like soft butter.

Those deft hands then feather over his neck, mixing in firm presses of his fingers with light, teasing strokes. Sasuke stiffens when Naruto’s fingers brush the sensitive spot just below his ears.

Naruto laughs, his breath warming the back of Sasuke's neck.

'I—I think I'm good now,’ he says, pulling away from Naruto's hands and rinsing off. 'You should wash up.’ He pauses momentarily and glances at Naruto over his shoulder. 'If you want, I could…’ 

‘It’s okay. Next time,’ he says with a shake of his head. With that, he moves to his own station, leaving Sasuke to himself.

The hot water is welcoming after hours of travel in the snow. Sasuke sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing into it. Fortunately, there is no one else around at this time of night, allowing him to let his guard down a little.

Almost ten minutes later Naruto joins him, the water sloshing around as he steps in—or plops in rather, with the amount of grace he possesses—and splashing Sasuke in the face.

'Oi, watch it, idiot,’ he grumbles, reaching out and whacking the blond man across the back of his head.

Naruto's response is to grin while rubbing at the sore spot. 'You know,’ he begins, looking around the hot spring, 'this place is big enough to swim in.’

Sasuke rolls his eyes. 'Don't be childish.’

'No, really. It is.’

Thankfully, he does not swim, choosing instead to settle beside Sasuke, gazing at the water with a fond look adorning his boyishly handsome face. Sasuke does not need to, but he asks anyway, curiosity getting the better of him, 'What is it?’

'Hm?’ Naruto looks up at him, 'Oh, I was just remembering Ero-Sennin and how we would make regular visits to onsens during the time he was training me.’ He chuckles. 'He was such a pervert. He would always choose ones that had mixed baths so that he could peep at women.’

Sasuke scoffs. 'Like master, like pupil.’

'What! No way! I would never be so gross.’

'Are you telling me you've never tried even once to sneak a peep at Sakura?’ Sasuke glances at his friend sceptically, smirking when the man's cheeks turn rosy.

'How do _you_ know!’

Sasuke shrugs. 'Word travels around.’

'It's not what you think!’ Naruto defends, waving his hands around. 'It was just one time…and I didn't even try. Yamato-taichou scared me out of it.’

‘Interesting…How?’

'Well… h—he told me Tsunade Baa-chan beat Ero-Sennin within an inch of his life when he tried to peep at her and wondered what Sakura-chan would do.’ Naruto shudders, reliving that memory while Sasuke bursts into laughter at his expense.

'You should be relieved,’ Sasuke adds once he has calmed down and gotten his breath back, 'that you didn't have to experience that. It wouldn’t have been very pleasant.’

‘What do you know!’ Naruto grumbles. ‘I don't think I've ever feared for my life _that much_ !’ He scrubs his hands over his face. ‘Y’know, I doubt she would have minded if _you_ were the one peeping.’

'As if I'd ever do something so disgusting.’

‘I'm sure you wouldn't. But she wouldn't have minded it,’ Naruto laughs. ‘She would let you get away with a lot of stuff.’

'Tch.’

They lapse into a silence that remains both comforting and unnerving; Sasuke isn't used to Naruto being this quiet, the only sounds being their collective breathing and the soft slosh of water when either of them shifts. For as long as he has known him, Naruto has been loud-mouthed, unpredictable and impatient. But without him even having properly realised it, the boy he once knew has grown into a man—one who is a lot more thoughtful and composed. But he remains just as unpredictable as he was back then. And just as tenacious. Sasuke supposes it is what makes him such a good diplomat—the reason why people are willing to bet it all on him. It is without a doubt why Sasuke did.

Naruto is deep in thought. Sasuke can tell by the _feeling_ he gets from being watched, but he finds Naruto’s gaze focused elsewhere when he glances at him. Knowing that he will eventually speak up about what is troubling him, Sasuke relaxes back into his seat and waits patiently.

'How do you deal with it?’ Naruto asks eventually.

'With you, Usuratonkachi?’

'Bastard,' Naruto laughs, shoving at Sasuke's shoulder. 'No. With the...attention,’ he elaborates, growing serious and worrying his bottom lip until it turns red. ‘You’ve always been popular. With the girls and some boys, too. How did you deal with all that?’

Sasuke turns to look at the man beside him. ‘You’ve wanted their acknowledgement all your life. Worked every bone and muscle in your body to get it. Are you telling me you no longer care for it?’

'Ah…well...the acknowledgement I can accept. The endless proposals I could do without.’ Naruto scratches his cheek, his posture awkward. 'I've had so many people proposition me when just a few years ago they wanted nothing to do with me. It's weird.’ He grimaces.

'You're their hero, Naruto,’ Sasuke explains, lips tilted into a smirk. 'People do stupid things when they come face-to-face with someone they idolise.’

'Ehh…“idolise” is kind of a strong way of putting it…’

‘Still, it's the truth.’ He chuckles. 'Plus, it might help that you're easy on the eyes.’

‘You think I'm easy on the eyes?’

'The general masses would think so. Me? I know the real you.’ Sasuke brushes a stray strand of hair out of his eyes and leans forward to peer at Naruto.

'A—And what's that?’

'You're messy, loud and impossibly stubborn. You're someone who wakes up in the morning and heads to the kitchen with a hand in his pants—’

'Hey!’

‘—You drink milk straight from the carton. And leave your dishes in the sink overnight…But…I suppose you do have some commendable qualities.’

'Oh yeah?’ Naruto challenges, looking mildly miffed, 'Like what?’

'Fishing for compliments, Usuratonkachi?’

‘Shut up!’ Naruto growls, but his lips twitch as if he is fighting a smile; he shoves at Sasuke's shoulder, making him sway back and surges forward to crowd him into the edge of the onsen with his arms braced on either side of Sasuke's body.

That odd glint from earlier is back in those blue eyes, almost possessive, laced with another emotion Sasuke cannot quite put a name to. Not one to back down, Sasuke stares back with narrowed eyes, unyielding.

‘Bastard, you like to act all high and mighty, don'cha?’ Naruto sneers with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. 'But I know the truth.’

‘What the hell are you talking about, Dobe?’

Pale pink lips quirk into a sly smile. ‘I wonder if you know it already…’

'Know what?’ Sasuke demands, irritation starting to take hold as he becomes more and more aware of their proximity, hating how his body is reacting to that knowledge. The heat of the onsen is not helping in the slightest.

‘I only recently figured it out myself…’ Naruto raises a hand to Sasuke's cheek, his thumb grazing, feather-light, under Sasuke's left eye. ‘...You get this super soft look whenever you talk about me, even when you're “insulting” me.’

‘What—’ His words dissolve into a gasp when Naruto slides forward, much too close for comfort, and Sasuke presses himself away, as much as he can, until the rock wall of the hot spring digs into his lower back.

'I waited...thought you might say something, _do_ something about it…but you didn't…so I guess here we are.’

Sasuke swallows, no longer able to tell if it is the heat of Naruto's body or the length of time they have spent in the onsen that is making his blood spike. 'What the hell are you saying, Dobe?’

'I'm saying it's okay; what you're feeling…because it's the same...for me…’

Oh...

_Oh!_

Sasuke thinks he might just be dreaming…In fact, he is quite certain he’s had a dream like this—the kind of dream that has him waking, hot, stiff, and aching—once or twice before…or maybe it is a recurring one…

Because _his_ Naruto, unlike dream-Naruto, is not suave. He stutters when he’s nervous and is terrible at articulating what he means.

Any minute now Sasuke expects to wake with a raging erection, while Naruto slumbers on beside him, drooling on his pillow.

_He_ feels _so real, though_.

The hand on his cheek slides to the back of his head, tangling in wet, inky locks. Sasuke longs to see how the colour of his hair would contrast with Naruto's tan skin.

'Sasuke?’ Naruto calls out, his voice soft, startling him when he realises that they are much too close. Naruto's broad, _powerful_ body is penning him in. Hot breaths puff against his lips with each exhale. He struggles to keep from arching up. His whole body feels like a livewire, thrumming with electricity.

He wants…

Oh, how he _wants_...

He wants _so much_.

But is it okay to want when he _knows_ he does not deserve it?

'It's okay,’ Naruto whispers, cradling Sasuke's head in his hands. ‘It’s okay.’ Maybe telepathy is a bonus feature that comes with this whole reincarnation thing the Sage of Six Paths spoke of; Naruto always seems to hit the nail on the head when it comes to understanding Sasuke's emotions. 'Sasuke,’ he calls, urging, 'Look at me, Sasuke…please.’

Swallowing hard, his eyes focus on Naruto’s. Sasuke is _stunned_ by the depth of those blue eyes, finally able to put a name to the other emotion he can see swirling within. Even if he’s terrified to do so!

_L_ —

Unwavering and plain as day.

He gasps in a breath, lips parting—

—and Naruto is right there, his mouth covering Sasuke's and swallowing down that noise, exchanging it for one of his own. His lips are soft, smooth...his breath warm and inviting…and his tongue is dipping past Sasuke's lips, curling around deep inside.

It takes several moments for this reality to crash around Sasuke's ears, and he jolts in shock—

—Naruto is kissing him.

They are naked, in a public bath and—

_Oh!_

That’s the first thing Sasuke's stuttering brain takes note of.

The second is how _very different_ this kiss is, compared to their first—at the Academy…when they were just twelve.

The third—the hard plane of Naruto's body pressing against him. And the proof of his desire—evidence that he wants this just as much as Sasuke does—is digging into his hip.

Sasuke surges forward, rocking into Naruto and wrenching a strangled noise from him, the sound reverberating through the muscular, tan chest to Sasuke's pale one. Naruto presses forward, slotting his thigh between Sasuke's legs as he strokes his tongue deeper, devouring Sasuke's mouth with a lewd groan.

He wants more!

More sounds, more touches, more, more, _more_!

Tangling his hand in blond hair, Sasuke yanks Naruto's head to the side, breaking their kiss to latch his mouth over the thrumming pulse, scraping his teeth over it and licking away the sting from the bite. He is not disappointed for his efforts; Naruto's moans are the most thrilling sounds he has ever heard.

Sasuke cannot keep his hips still—doesn’t even think to try—arching against the strength of Naruto's thigh, rocking up into him, too electrified to do anything but give.

His hand slides over Naruto's shoulders and down his chest, mapping out the play of muscles when warm lips re-capture his mouth. He bites at Naruto's bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth and sucking. The sound Naruto makes—choked-off, so raw…so sexual—raises the light hairs on his arms on end despite the heat of the onsen.

Naruto rocks his hips forward, grinding with purpose into Sasuke, making him moan.

Since realising how he truly feels about Naruto, Sasuke has been plagued with multitudinous dreams starring Naruto and himself, tangled together in different scenarios… 

…But none of them—not a single one—even comes close to the real thing.

Naruto tears his mouth away, ducking his head to lick a long stripe up the length of Sasuke's neck.

‘Naruto—’ Sasuke nearly yelps when the other man's hands squeeze his ass, jerking him forwards sharply and causing their cocks to slide together. 'Wai— _ah_!'

Involuntarily, his ears pick up faint sounds.

Voices.

Distant...but getting loude—

With a resounding _bang_ , the door to the onsen slides open.

‘Ah, late-night soaks are the best, I tell ya,’ someone says.

Sasuke shoves Naruto off him, immediately putting distance between them.

His entire body is alive with the fire still licking beneath his skin. He can’t meet Naruto’s gaze.

What the hell are they doing!

It’s not—

‘I’m heading back,’ he mutters, not caring if he’s heard—too caught up with the deafening sound of his pounding heart.

With only the steam and a towel for modesty, Sasuke climbs out of the bath and exits without a backward glance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Sasuke,’ Naruto follows him into their room, securing the door behind him.

He still can’t face Naruto.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

With soft, tentative footsteps—like approaching a scared animal—Naruto moves closer.

Gently, ‘What’s wrong?’

Water drips from Sasuke’s hair. In his hurry, he hadn’t dried it properly. He watches as droplets fall and wet the tatami. ‘Nothing.’

‘What—’

‘It’s nothing,’ he says louder, moving towards the futons that are already laid out side by side. ‘Let’s go to bed. We still have quite the distance to cover tomorrow.’

‘You can’t sleep like that. You'll catch a cold,’ Naruto says, shuffling around, ‘Gotta dry your hair.’

‘I’ll be fine—’

‘Shut up and do as you’re told, bastard.’ A hand around his wrist tugs until he’s seated on the bedding. A towel is draped over his head. ‘Idiot,’ Naruto mumbles, rubbing gently at Sasuke’s hair, soaking up the water.

Sasuke bites his lip. He says nothing, keeping his gaze fixated on patterns on Naruto’s yukata he can see from beneath the towel.

After a moment of quiet, Naruto speaks, ‘Sasuke—’

‘No.’

‘Sas—’

‘Drop it.’

‘Bastard.’

‘Damn it, Naruto!’ Yanking the towel off, his eyes flash at the man. ‘Can’t you just leave it be?’

‘Never!’

‘Tch.’

‘Sasuke...’ Naruto’s hand covers his fist, gently unravelling it. ‘It’s okay.’

His composure shatters. ‘No, it’s not!’ Blue eyes blink at him, Naruto’s lips draw into a frown. ‘It’s not okay,’ Sasuke repeats, this time much softer.

‘Why not?’ Naruto tries to reason. ‘I’m in love with you—’

His gaze snaps to Naruto.

‘—and…I’m pretty sure you’re in love with me, too. So what’s the problem?’

‘If you don’t get it, I can’t help you,’ Sasuke scoffs, his tone dismissive.

Naruto growls, baring his teeth. ‘Stop being a stubborn little shit and talk to me, dammit!’

A harsh sigh escapes him. ‘You’re the hero of the people, Naruto. And a candidate for Hokage.’

‘What does that hav—’

‘You honestly think people will accept it if you’re seen with a criminal?’

‘You’re not a criminal!’ Naruto insists in that annoying way only he can. ‘You—’

‘You’re biased, Naruto. Not everyone sees it the way you do,’ Sasuke says, unable to keep the regret out of his voice. If he hadn’t…then maybe… ‘They’ll probably want to see you marry some nice girl and start a family…Be a role model.’

‘Why does it matter anyway? Kakashi-sensei didn’t. Tsunade baa-chan didn’t either.’

‘Your case is different, Dobe.’

‘Bullshit!...Anyway, it doesn’t matter!’

‘Naruto—’

Warm hands cup his face. ‘It _doesn’t_ ,’ Naruto repeats. ‘ _Trust me_. When have I ever let you down?’

And just like that, the fight leaves Sasuke.

Ah—

This man… 

This beautiful human being...

Naruto has no idea the power he holds over him, does he?

‘Never,’ he whispers, overwhelmed by the look in Naruto’s eyes.

Tentatively, Naruto shifts forward. His eyes remain open, gauging Sasuke’s reaction.

Their lips meet once again, chastely this time—almost feather-light. A tenderness that doesn’t quite suit Uzumaki Naruto, but Sasuke likes it, nonetheless.

However, his body is still charged from earlier, and it doesn’t take long for him to react to Naruto’s proximity.

Sasuke’s back hits the bedding, pulling Naruto over him with his hand curled into his collar—even as Naruto continues pressing the softest of kisses to his mouth.

Wanting it deeper, Sasuke glides his tongue along Naruto’s lips, seeking entry, and moaning when it’s granted.

Chaste transitions to wanton, heat flaring between them and Naruto’s arms circle him.

Sasuke breathes him in.

Naruto sucks on Sasuke’s tongue, tasting him, pushing his own tongue to rub against Sasuke’s.

It’s not enough—

Even pressed this close, it’s not—

Their mouths move together, tongues twinning in fervour—the kiss deepens. A hand on his back fumbles, tugging at the obi holding his yukata closed. It comes undone with little difficulty and the material parts.

Naruto pulls back to look at him. ‘Is this okay?’

He almost responds with something scathing, but the genuineness in his expression makes Sasuke pause.

‘Yeah,’ he says instead, consenting.

Naruto’s mouth is on him immediately, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his heated skin. Biting at his throat…lower, nibbling along his collarbone…lower, still…teeth scraping over a peaked nipple, tongue darting out to flick it sharply. A rough thumb rubs over the neglected one.

_Oh_ —

Sasuke arches with a moan.

Naruto’s smile curves, tender against him.

Hands, large and warm, burn a trail across Sasuke’s skin as they move further down. They nudge, and Sasuke’s legs fall open to bracket Naruto’s hips, drawing him in closer.

He affixes his mouth to tan skin, feeling the man shiver when he scrapes his teeth against his fluttering pulse.

Sasuke pulls away, smirk colouring his lips at the sight of the dark patch now adorning Naruto’s neck.

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ Naruto groans when Sasuke’s hand unties his obi and pushes the garment off Naruto’s shoulders to puddle behind him.

He’s stunning; tan skin turned ruddy with pleasure—Sasuke arches, pulling Naruto into him, and gasps when their erections slide together. 

He shifts, intending to wrap his hand around both of them but Naruto stops him before he can.

‘What—’

‘Not yet,’ he says, pushing himself downwards, mouthing along the length of Sasuke’s body, until he’s—

Oh—

_Oh, fuck_ —

Sasuke bites his lip to keep from whimpering.

Naruto’s so close to—

Heat floods his cheeks when blue eyes flick over to him, watching him with greedy eyes, moving along the length of Sasuke’s body...

Taking in his swollen lips, the way his chest heaved, the marks littering his body...

It's so hot, like Naruto's hands are physically caressing him…

‘You’re…so beautiful, Sasuke,’ Naruto breathes. He takes Sasuke’s length into his hand to give it a few experimental strokes, rubbing his thumb over the tip.

‘ _Ah_ , sh—shut up, _mm_ , moron.’

‘Hm…okay,’ murmurs Naruto with a salacious smirk...and Sasuke is enveloped in wet heat.

Tentative at first, moving slow and torturous.

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Sasuke moans.

Caresses with his tongue, flicking over the slit…Sasuke tries to hold himself back from bucking up into him.

Naruto shifts lower, taking more of Sasuke in and humming as he does. He presses his tongue into the underside of Sasuke’s cock. ‘ _Mm_ — _yes, Naruto_.’ Sasuke writhes, arm stretched above him, gripping the pillow and arching into his lover’s mouth. Naruto’s arms circle each of his thighs as he reaches the base, holding Sasuke open.

Naruto is not the least bit gentle, despite being _so unforgivingly slow_ . Jaw slack, he swallows Sasuke down; he feels himself glide against the pressure of his tongue. _So good!_

Heaving, his gaze shifts—

And he flushes.

It’s lewd, dirty…the way Naruto’s watching him. The intensity is unwavering…

The sight, coupled with the feel of Naruto’s mouth on his swollen length…it pushes him closer to the edge. 

He’s so—

Fuck, he’s so close!

‘ _Na_ — _ruto_ ,’ he tries to tell him, reaching down to thread his fingers through short, blond hair.

Naruto hums but doesn’t pull away. Only moves lower, increasing the strength of his ministrations. His arms around Sasuke’s thighs pull them further apart and Naruto’s nose—

His nose—

—is brushing Sasuke’s belly with every bob of his head.

And the vibrations in his throat cause Sasuke’s fingers to tighten into Naruto’s hair.

Sasuke can’t help but rock his hips—as much as he can with Naruto holding him down—wholly conquered by the pleasure thrilling, sparking through his nerv—

‘Shit, _Naru_ —’

It hits him with all the forces of a storm, stealing his breath—back bowing and hips stuttering, he spills into Naruto’s mouth.

He thinks he blacks out momentarily.

Because the next thing he registers is the gentle pressure of kisses against his inner thighs. Chest heaving, Sasuke slowly descends from his post-orgasmic high. Naruto shifts to hover over Sasuke once more, brushing his smile to the corner of Sasuke’s lips.

‘Hey,’ he greets when Sasuke’s eyes flutter open.

_He looks happy_.

How many times—

How _many_ —

Sasuke has tried to imagine what it would be like to feel this…to have Naruto here, with him, in his bed… 

‘Hi,’ Sasuke breathes, pulling Naruto in to kiss him properly. Their tongues tangle languidly, and he smiles when Naruto hums delightedly.

With his body still thrumming with pleasure, Sasuke bites into the fullness of Naruto’s bottom lip, pulling a deep groan from him. ‘ _Sasuke_ ,’ Naruto moans when he slips his hand between them and wraps it around his throbbing erection.

‘Tell me,’ murmurs Sasuke, gliding his hand over Naruto, light and experimentative. ‘Tell me…’

Naruto keens, burying his face into Sasuke’s shoulder.

‘What do you want?’ Sasuke asks. He loops his legs around his lover’s hips to keep him in place.

‘You,’ Naruto groans, ‘Always, _always you_!’

‘Naruto…’

He tightens his hand around Naruto’s dick, speeding up.

‘ _Nhng_ —’

‘Do you...do you want...to come inside me?’ His face burns, but the reaction he receives from his partner makes it completely worth it.

Naruto’s hips stutter, pushing into Sasuke’s coiled fist with vigour. Before he tenses, while his hands clutch onto Sasuke almost painfully. ‘ _Fuck, Sas_ — _Ah!_ ’ It is all the warning he gets before Naruto comes over his hand and across his stomach.

‘Oh,’ Naruto pants into Sasuke’s shoulder, his forehead slick with sweat. ‘Shit, Sasuke.’

Sasuke stares in awe at his hand for a moment. Before wiping it, and the mess on his stomach, clean on one of their discarded yukatas. He still isn’t sure if this isn’t all just some cruel dream.

‘Next time, then,’ Sasuke says when Naruto moves to kiss him, referring to his earlier question. Which only makes Naruto kiss him harder. Again, and again.

_I love you_ , it says over and over again. Almost as if searing into Sasuke’s skin, sinking deeper until it’s stamped over his heart.

‘You’re incredible,’ Naruto murmurs when he finally pulls back.

‘You are,’ Sasuke counters defiantly.

He finally slumps bonelessly over him, chuckling.

‘Heavy,’ he grunts but doesn’t let the other man pull away when he tries to. Instead, he holds him closer. Trying to convince himself that Naruto wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be. Vowing to do everything in his power to keep him…to be _worthy_ of Naruto’s love.

* * *

The sun’s insistent pressure against his eyelids is what pulls Naruto from his warm cocoon of blankets. He’s comfortable, muscles relaxed and loose. In a way he hasn’t felt ever. Eyes still closed, he wonders if he can just fall back to sleep. He wants to prolong this feeling of weightlessness.

But—

Naruto almost groans. There’s still a whole day’s worth of travelling to do before they can be within the borders of the Fire Country. And if he doesn’t get up now, no doubt Sasuke will force him awake with a glass of water to his fa—

_Sasuke!_

Suddenly very much awake, blue eyes sweep about the room, falling on Sasuke’s futon and finding it empty, with barely any creases.

_What—_

He’s about to bolt upright when a gentle puff of air whispers across his collarbone. Looking down—

_Oh._

—fluffy black hair. Naruto relaxes.

Sasuke is curled into him, face buried in his chest and arm draped over Naruto’s waist. And his legs are tangled around Naruto’s—just centimetres from Naruto’s semi-hard cock—

Which explains why his bed doesn’t look slept in. Naruto snorts, fondly remembering what transpired the night before. He’s pleasantly surprised to learn that Sasuke is a cuddler. _Who’d’ve thought._ Though, somehow it fits.

Sasuke looks almost serene; no worry lines that marr his stunning face. He’s pretty. _Kami_ , he’s _so darn pretty_. Naruto could stare at his face forever and never tire.

He chuckles to himself, remembering how jealous he was when the girls at the Academy paid Sasuke more attention than him. Even back then, Naruto had known Sasuke was unfairly attractive. Though at the time, he was loath to admit it.

He feels more than lucky that one of his first—his most precious—bonds created was with someone like Sasuke. Who is completely lovely and stunningly powerful.

And that, Sasuke reciprocates his love…

Tenderly, unable to help himself, Naruto brushes back a silky lock of midnight hair that has fallen over Sasuke’s face. It causes Sasuke’s brow to furrow and Naruto stills, holding his breath until Sasuke relaxes once again. It is about time they woke and got started on their day, but Naruto can’t find it in his heart to wake his friend. Not when he looks so safe.

_Safe_ , Naruto snorts. Sasuke is many things—a cuddler, for one, from Naruto’s recently acquired information—but safe? Never. There’s a reason why Sasuke was once classified an S-class criminal across the nations. And even now, after all of that has been left behind, Sasuke remains the most dangerous shinobi ever to grace the planet. A war hero that had a hand in the defeat of both Madara and Kaguya. Despite what anyone else tries to say about it, Naruto believes this to be true.

Afraid to wake him, Naruto allows only his eyes to move over Sasuke’s features, trying to memorise. The long, black-lacquer lashes, straight nose, and bow-shaped lips, slightly parted where he can see a hint of pearly white teeth. His lips are petal pink now, but last night they’d been crimson, swollen from Naruto’s kisses. His skin is pale and translucent; Naruto can make out the faint greenish-blue veins just beneath. It’s almost begging to be marked.

Naruto’s brain is just starting to comment about how fucking perfect he would look with love bites adorning his body when Sasuke stirs awake.

‘Hey.’ The sight of Sasuke’s sleepy gaze, with that almost secretive, soft smile…Naruto’s heart suddenly feels much too large for his body. The urge to kiss him overwhelms him, and he gives in, leaning down and capturing Sasuke’s lips.

Sasuke returns it without hesitation, slipping his fingers into Naruto’s hair, and Naruto very nearly sobs. He fucking _loves_ this man!

He allows his hands to wander. Finally. Taking his time to brush his fingertips over Sasuke’s back, feeling the criss-cross scarring along his skin—badges of honour from being a shinobi. Naruto wants to trace each one, to memorise them, and ask Sasuke if he remembers where they came from. Unlike Sasuke’s body, Naruto’s own remains blemish-free courtesy of Kurama; he almost wishes the fox-demon residing within him wouldn’t heal him so well.

Sasuke moans when Naruto’s hand grazes over his crack. He swallows it down, letting Sasuke suck on his tongue. Teasingly, Naruto runs a finger over Sasuke’s entrance—enjoying the way his lover shivers in his arms.

A sharp sting on his arm makes him wince. A warning pinch; Naruto pulls his hand away with a snort of laughter.

‘What time is it?’ Sasuke inquires once they part. His lips are looking at least two shades darker now, and it’s difficult not to stare.

Naruto hums, forcing his gaze away and looking around the room. There’s no clock to be seen, so he estimates by gauging the sun’s position. ‘I think a little after ten.’

Coal and heliotrope eyes widen. ‘What the hell!’ Pushing out of Naruto’s embrace, Sasuke hops to his feet. He swipes his yukata from the floor where it had been forgotten the night before. ‘Get up, idiot.’ He nudges Naruto with his foot. ‘We have to get moving.’

‘Must we?’ whines Naruto, making no move to get up. All Naruto can concentrate on is the trail of deep red kiss-marks, staring at his throat and ending at his left hip bone, that he left on Sasuke’s skin. He’s more than happy to spend another night at the inn making love to Sasuke.

‘ _Usuratonkachi_.’

‘There’s no rush for us to be back in Konoha, you know,’ Naruto tells him, tucking his hands behind his head and blinking up at the other man. ‘I propose we stay another night,’ he glides his foot over Sasuke’s shin, ‘and continue what we started last night.’

The rosy hue that takes over Sasuke’s face is very becoming of him. For a moment, Sasuke stands there, biting his bottom lip in thought. As if considering Naruto’s proposal.

Before he shakes his head. ‘ _No_! Don’t be a dumbass,’ he grumbles. He pulls his leg out of Naruto’s reach and gives him another swift nudge. ‘Have you forgotten the orphanage opening ceremony you have to attend with Sakura in two days? At this rate, we’ll barely make it.’

_Shit_. Naruto had forgotten; in his defence, he’s in the presence of a beautiful distraction.

‘Tch.’

Sasuke’s movements are graceful as he skillfully ties his yukata closed one-handed, while Naruto pouts.

‘And you’re an idiot,’ he says just before he exits their room, ‘if you think our first time is going to be in a mediocre inn on the side of the road.’

‘Didn’t seem to have a problem with it last night,’ grumbles Naruto under his breath.

‘That was then,’ Sasuke smirks, eyes gleaming, ‘this is now.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing sister drew me this gorgeous onsen scene. Go give her some love: [midnight-starchild](https://midnight-starchild.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think. ^^ <3


End file.
